Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 12
( Resztki odizałów absylów w panice uciekają w stronę cesarskiego pałącu absylów ) ( Nieco później ... Absylowie dobiegają do sali tronowej Absylskiego cesarza ) Absylsi piechur : PAnie Inkwizycja przewidzała nasze ruchy i zostaliśmy rozgromieni pod północną Absylką osadą ! Cezar : ( Odwraca się) Co !? Mogłem to przewidzieć ... nie ma się co obawiać , zaatakujcie ich jeszcze raz tyle że zbrojną armią ! Absylsi piechur : Ale ... my zaatakowaliśmyh całą ... zbrojną armią ... Cezar : Co ? Chesz powiedzieć że mój generał zawiódł ?! Absylsi piechur : Tak ... hyyy !!! ( skula się i zasłania rękami twarz ) ( Cisza w tle dźwięk wron ) Cezar : Co ty robisz ? Absylsi piechur : Nie jest Pan zły ? Nie chce mmnie pan uderzyć ? Cezar : Z kąd że ... jestem oazą spokoju . Absylsi piechur : Uf ... to dobrze już myślałem że ( zostaje wyrzucony przez okno ) Cezar : ( KRzyczy z wściekłości ) Wysłać tam naszego dowóce Mighta ! Musmimy szybko zniszczyć tą osadę zanim ... w sumie to chyba nic się nie stanie jak poczekamy ... prawda ? Absylsi piechur : Chyba tak ... ale co jak Gardmelowie i Koreńczycy w raz z Inkwizycją połączą siły przciw nam gdy dowiedzą się o tej bitwie ? Cezar : Faktycznie ... MIGHT !!! ( Might podbiega ) Udaj się do okolic północnej osady i zbuduj tam fort by chronić naszą granicę ! Masz czas do 4 dni - nie zawiedź mnie ! MIght : Hah ! Coś jeszcze ? Cezar : Coś jeszcze ? Czy ty myślisz że to proste ? MIght : A co mogło by pujść nie tak ? Cezar : Wszystko ... tylko nabardizej zajebista armia mogła pokonać nasze odziały ... Drugi Absylsi piechur : W sumię to tylko 200 Gardmelów , 2 Inkwizytorów w tym jeden główny oraz ten idota z Koren Merios czy jakoś tak ... i koreńczycy któzi wpsarli ich na końcu ... Cezar : Chesz powiedzieć że przegraliście z bandą tych patałachów ? Drugi Absylsi piechur : Tak a co ? ( Drugi Absylski piechur wypada przez okno ) Cezar : DOSYĆ TEGO ! might ! Wyruszaj ! ... ( Nieco później w północnej osadzię ... w tle spokojna muzyka ) ( Sala główna ... bochaterowie omawiają szczegóły dlaszych posunięć ) Merios : Absylowie zostali pokonani ... co teraz ? Główny Inkwizytor ''': Nie powinni wrócić przez dłuższy czas ... ale to na pewo nie koniiec ... musimy szybko pujść do garmdelskiej sotlicy by wytłumaczyć wszystko Gardmelskiemu władcy ... Lord Wandre : WY idźcie a my przypilnujemy tej osady i naprawimy szkody ... '''Warlus : No dobra Lord Wandre i Inkwizycja zostaje a kto idzie ? Główny Inkwizytor ''': Hmmm ... Ty i Merios . '''Merios : Co ?! Czemu znowu ja ? Warlus : Nie marudź to bezpieczniejsze od czekanai na Absylów . Merios : W sumie racja ... no to co ? W dorgę ... ( Merios i Walrus wybiegają z sali w kierunku stolicy Gardmelów ) KONIEC CZĘŚCI 12 ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach